Adventures in the Past
by IronChainDragon
Summary: Kinuyo 'Ki' Izumi was normal, well as normal for the daughter of a computer genius to be. She is brought to another timeline to save it, while keeping the secret. Admittedly, Kristy and Keenan aren't much help, either.
1. Meet Kinuyo

Dai: Okay, I'm still doing Adventure World, this is just an excuse to watch the anime again.

Verity: Not to mention that Digimon seems to get more attention than Pokémon.

BlackGatomon: Again, they own nothing.

1212211221

"Hey, Ki, over here!"

Kinuyo Izumi, also known as Ki, tried not to laugh as her Motimon balanced on top of a giant ball. Why was there a giant ball in her room? Well, that was a question for another day.

Shaking her head, the nine-year old went to look at her computer.

_You've got mail!_

She clicked, and it opened.

_Kinuyo, there are other timelines. One of them is in danger. You must help it by going in to the past._ There was a yes and a no beside the email.

Ki thought it was a joke from her best friend, Taisuke 'Travis' Ichijouji, so she clicked yes.

In hindsight, it might not have been such a good idea. She blacked out, listening to Motimon's cries.

212112211212

When Ki's eyes opened again, she was in a snowy area with cabins. Next to her, she saw another girl and a boy.

"Wha-?"

The other girl glared at the boy. "Keenan, this is the last time I listen to you."

"Kristy, it was an accident, me swear!"

"And just when it seemed you were getting ahold of grammar. Well, this definitely isn't our world."

Ki sighed. "Hey, did you guys answer a strange email?"

Kristy nodded. "Keenan here thought it was a prank. My name's Kristy, by the way."

"Kinuyo, but everyone calls me Ki. This is an alternate timeline to the world I come from. You must be needed here as well."

"How do you know this?"

"It said so in the email. My father should be here as well, so I know what I'm doing."

They were distracted by one of the doors opening. Out came a younger version of the parents of Ki's friends. Tai turned around.

"Hey, Izzy, come out here!" Out came a boy that looked almost exactly like her. Suddenly, an aurora flashed across the sky.

While Kristy and Keenan were admiring it from a safe distance, Ki looked up. It was definitely a Digiport, no question about it. It emitted lights that she knew to be Digivices, one of which went to Kristy and turned into an orange D3 while Keenan's purple necklace thing turned into a purple D3.

"D3s? Those models aren't meant to be available for years." She shook her head and lifted her Digivice to the sky.

"Digiport open!" She knew it would open anyway, but she just wanted a chance to say that.

121221212121

"Ki, Ki wake up!"

"Five more minutes, Motimon..."

"Ki..."

"Okay, okay, I'm up." Blinking awake, she found herself on File Island, where she often met with her friends after school. However, there were no pink bubbles floating through the trees, no laughter by other kids. She really was in the past.

She was distracted by a buzzing noise. "Motimon, please don't tell me that that's a Kuwagamon."

"Okay, I won't tell you." That was what she was afraid of. So she grabbed Motimon and ran.

121221121212

Ki saw Kristy and Keenan talking with a Pyocomon and a Chicchimon, obviously their partners. "Run!"

"Why?"

"I'm being chased by a Kuwagamon, that's why!"

They turned, and saw it. They ran with her for about five minutes, when she notice a green-blue large tree. Without thinking, she jumped right into it.

Izzy and his Motimon were quite startled when she barreled through the tree, followed by two others. "Who are you?"

"Oh, right. I'm Kinuyo, but call me Ki. These are Kristy and Keenan."

"I'm Koushiro Izumi, or Izzy, and this is Taichi Kamiya, or Tai."

"Hey, you can come out now."

Ki was 'introduced' to Sora Ishida, or Sora Takenouchi, right then, along with her Pyocomon. She tuned everything out until Tai was introducing everyone.

"This is Izzy..."

"Do you guys have internet access?" Ki smiled, knowing that there was in fact internet access.

"And this is Ki."

"Pleasure to meet all of you. I hope we can be friends."

"Over here is Kristy."

"Good to be here."

"And last but not least, Keenan." Keenan simply nodded. Suddenly, they heard Mimi scream.

2121211212

After a while, they arrived at a cliff. Kuwagamon was chasing them, and not giving up. Ki's Motimon launched himself at Kuwagamon, along with every other Digimon there. They were trampled.

She ran to her partner. "Motimon!"

"Ki... I tried."

"You're In-Training. You shouldn't be fighting Champions."

There was a roar, and Kuwagamon came back around.

"Let me try again, Ki."

"Got it." She brought out her Digivice, which was flashing. "Go get them."

All of the Partner Digimon ran at Kuwagamon, and a rainbow light came down on them, prompting the Digivolution process.

"Koromon Digivolve to Agumon!"

"Pyocomon Digivolve to Biyomon!"

"Tsunomon Digivolve to Gabumon!"

"Tokomon Digivolve to Patamon!"

"Motimon Digivolve to Tentomon!"

"Tanemon Digivolve to Palmon!"

"Bukamon Digivolve to Gomamon!"

"Motimon Digivolve to Kunemon!"

"Pyocomon Digivolve to Biyomon!"

"Chicchimon Digivolve to Falcomon!"

A line of Rookies faced the Champion. Ki smiled. They could win this.

"Kunemon, go get them."

"Got it, Ki. Electro Thread!"

The net bound Kuwagamon, and kept on shocking it. This left everyone else free to attack.

However, it stepped on the wrong thing at the wrong time. When it fell, it took a large chunk of the cliff with it, leaving Ki and everyone else to fall.

1221211212

Dai: Well, this is going to be long. It took Adventure World a year to get where it is now, and this is going to be even longer. Note to self, stop watching 02 epilogue.


	2. Greymon Rises

Dai: Okay, I have a plan for September fifth.

Vee-Vee: What's the fifth again?

Dai: The day I started on FanFiction. Anyway, I'm thinking of having Ki and Suzie meet up somehow in a one-shot.

BlackGatomon: They don't own anything.

1221211221

"Sora!"

"Izzy!"

"T.K.!"

"Kristy!"

"Keenan!"

Ki grabbed out for Kunemon, but only grabbed air. She made a mental note to teach herself to swim.

She flailed against the current for a few seconds before Gomamon stepped in. Those were a few seconds too many.

Gasping, she looked around for Kunemon, who was rather soaked. She hoped they hit shore soon.

212121122

Everyone was sitting in a clearing, after drying off. That was when Joe was reintroduced to Gomamon.

"It's because we Digivolved." Agumon said.

"Digivolved?" Tai asked.

Kunemon spoke up. "It is a process by which us Digimon transform into stronger shapes, at different levels. First we are born from Digi-Eggs. That is the Baby Level. After that is the In-Training Level, which we were at when we met. Next is Rookie Level, which is were we are now. After this is Champion, such as that Kuwagamon. Then is Ultimate, then Mega, then Super Ultimate. There are also side levels of Armor and Golden Armor, with Armor being at an average of Champion, and Golden Armor more comparable to an Ultimate."

Everyone stared at him. "Anyway, I went from Motimon to Kunemon."

Tentomon buzzed, "I was a Motimon as well, but I am now a Tentomon."

The two Biyomon exchanged glances before Kristy's spoke up. "We are both Biyomon, but different types. I am an Aquilamon type Biyomon, while she is a Birdramon type Biyomon. This means that we have Aquilamon and Birdramon as our Champion forms, respectively."

Once the others digested this new information, they set off.

1221211221

Everyone was walking and talking with their Digimon. At the back of the line, Ki was chatting with Kunemon.

"So, what do you think Kristy and Keenan's world is like?"

"I honestly have no clue. We could ask them tonight."

At that point, Agumon began sniffing the air. "I can smell the ocean."

After they heard a ringing noise, Tai picked it up and it stopped. Ki walked over to the bags with Kunemon while Kristy and Keenan were calling as well. Sighing, she took her cell phone out of her pocket, and just for fun, dialed her fathers number.

Izzy picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"Whoops, wrong number." She laughed into the phone.

"Ki! You got your phone to work?"

She nodded. "I could fix your stuff, if you want."

At this, Izzy dumped a huge load of tech in front of Ki, who got started doing what she did best: working with computers.

She fixed everything and calibrated them to receive wi-fi signals from the Digital World itself. After that, she just sat back and relaxed.

It was apparent that the newcomers were woefully underprepared. Ki had her cell phone, her allowance, and a paper clip, Keenan had a hunting knife, and Kristy had a pencil and her house key. The only things useful in the bunch were the phone and the knife.

Either way, Joe had food, so it didn't really matter. At least, until Tai and Agumon got at it.

Ki smiled when she saw Kunemon sneak a bite. It might be necessary.

At that point, Shellmon came and blasted everything. The Digimon started attacking. When anything but Agumon or Kunemon attacked, nothing came out.

Tai, being Tai, ran right at Shellmon. Ki, meanwhile, sat back and watched the show, cheering on Greymon, of course.

212121211221

After Greymon defeated Shellmon, they all got going. They couldn't just stick around. However, Izzy knew that there was something off about Ki.

She had just appeared, along with Kristy and Keenan. She was really good with computers, and somehow got him connected to the internet in the middle of nowhere. Besides that, she looked a whole lot like him.

Kristy and Keenan seemed normal, well, Kristy, at any rate. Keenan was a bit weird. But they seemed just like the rest of them. At least, the rest of them but Ki.

When they were in trouble, she seemed not to mind. When encountering Digimon, nothing fazed her. And more than that, while they all liked their Digimon, she acted like she and Kunemon had known each other all their lives. (Of course, unknown to him, they had.)

What kind of human child felt so at ease on this island? No matter what, Izzy decided that one day, not necessarily anytime soon, but one day, he would discover Kinuyo's secret.

Assuming, of course, that she would allow him to. Because when two geniuses go against each other, it gets pretty tricky.

211212121212

Dai: Things are going to get really tricky by the time Devimon comes along. Trust me on this.


	3. Garrurumon

Dai: Would it help if my computer didn't somehow pick up a bug from my search engine? Yeah, probably.

Verity: This is why you changed your email, isn't it?

Tsukaimon: We own nothing.

122121121212

After leaving the beach, the group was wandering through the forest. Just wandering, nothing special. However, one important thing did happen. Well, it was only important if you wanted it to be important.

They had been near a cliff in hopes of seeing some sort of nearby land. As if. File Island was the only landmass for days. And days was using Whamon travel. In other words, nothing in sight.

The ground shook beneath them, and Ki had to grab on to a nearby rock when a Monochromon emerged. She let go, and nearly fell onto Kristy. Muttering a quick apology to the older girl, she picked herself up and didn't let go when the second Monochromon appeared.

"They appear to be fighting over territory." Tentomon observed.

Kunemon was confused. "However, Monochromon usually travel in small herds. It is unusual to see two of them fighting. Especially given that not very many of them live on this island. They're more common on Server."

"Server?"

"The nearest other landmass. It's actually quite a bit away from here, but larger Digimon sometimes help others cross the gap."

Sora's Biyomon looked at Kunemon strangely. "Just what kind of Digimon are you?" However, another roar caused the group to turn and run. After all, just because it was not directed at them, did not make it any less scary.

2121211212

A while later, they found a lake. However, it was not the lake that was interesting, but what was there.

"Shelter! Prodigious!" Ki shouted, running inside the trolley car. Keenan hung around outside for a bit before joining the others.

"Impossible. No trolley car's this clean."

Ki shrugged. "It may be new. Either way, we have a place to spend the night!"

Everyone cheered.

121121221

They had to keep Mimi away from poison mushrooms, and convince Keenan that cutting through a bramble thicket was unneccesary. However, they still got a good meal.

Sitting besides the water, Ki told Kristy and Keenan the basics of this world. In return, they told her about their world. She suspected that the D3s were in order to keep them on even ground with the rest, so no Megas were roaming around too early. Maybe. No reason for it being D3s, though. Either way, it was about time for bed.

2122121

When Ki woke up, Kunemon jumped off of her lap, and they ran out to see Seadramon. This would be interesting. They had long learned to avoid lakes with serpents in them. Naturally, remembering this might have helped.

"Electro Thread!" Kunemon attacked, and was just shrugged off, completely overwriting anything most of them had ever learned about electricity, except Tai, who had never even bothered to learn, but could still grasp some of it, meaning, if you are wet, getting shocked hurts.

Ki was used to that kind of thing, of course, and Keenan had had no real formal education. Which made it so that they were the ones really unsurprised.

Now, that wasn't to say the two of them weren't questioning anything. They were, of course, concerned about Matt's current location, which was to say... in the middle of the lake.

"Matt! Hurry before the deranged Seadramon gets you!"

"Me not like the sound of this."

"Keenan, Falcomon talks normally, why can't you?"

"Ki, that isn't relevant right now."

"Gabumon Digivolve to Garrurumon!"

"How did we miss this?"

12212112

After Garrurumon completely demolished Seadramon, Gomamon had his Marching Fishes direct the island back to land. Izzy was confused how that was possible. Ki shrugged.

"Just go with it. That's what I do when something makes no sense, even for here."

"Even for here?"

"Does this place seem normal to you?"

"Me sleepy."

Kristy and her Biyomon sat by the trolley car, simply ignoring the rest of the world until they fell asleep. Everyone else eventually followed that example.

After all, all things considered, it had been a good day.

1221212112

Dai: Having written these fight scenes out before, I'm just going to put them in this one if the inserted characters have a really big part in it, or a major enemy.


End file.
